Turning
by RizRat
Summary: 2 years after the jewel is completed, and Inuyasha stole it, Kagome needs to go back to the past, for she is changing, Mir/Kag
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Inuyasha fic, please be kind, and don't send me flames, or any really bad ones, but if you have a SMALL tidbit, like I spelled something wrong, or something really does not make sense, please let me know.  
  
Ok, just so you all know, all I have seen of the Inuyasha series is the episode where Koga kidnaps Kagome. So, this story takes place 2 years after the defeat of Naraku, Kikyo is once again dead, for good, and the jewel is complete.  
  
I do not own Inuyasha. Yadda yadda yadda...  
  
This story is a Kagome/Miroku pairing. If ya don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Summary: Its been two years since Inuyasha had run off with the completed Shikon jewel, leaving Kagome to wonder what he did with it. But as Kagome finds herself lost in school, she can't help but wonder about everyone back in the past. And when Kagome mysteriously wakes up with cat ears, she feels an intense need to be back in the past...  
  
Kagome Higarashi, seventeen years old, walked slowly up the steps to her families shrine. As she walked over to her home, she glanced over at the small shed hiding the well that she had once used to cross between her time and the feudal Japan. She thought of Inuyasha, the stubborn half-demon, Miroku, the perverted monk, Sango, the demon exterminator, and Shippou, the little fox demon.  
  
She remembered the last time she had seen them. The night before she left the feudal era, Miroku had, once again, detected an "ominous black cloud" over the nicest looking tavern in town. Inuyasha had stayed by Kagome's side all night, claiming that he wanted to protect the now full Shikon jewel. But in the morning when Kagome awoke, Inuyasha was no where to be found, and neither was the jewel...  
  
Kagome shook her head, not wanting to think about that anymore, there was nothing she could do about it anyhow, without the jewel, she could no longer travel between the times.   
  
Kagome dropped her backpack on the floor beside her bed and landed on the mattress with a light thump. No matter how hard she tried to think about other things, she couldn't stop thinking about her friends in the feudal era. And what about Miroku...  
  
Now that Naraku was dead, he no longer had to worry about the curse, so he wouldn't have to ask every beautiful he met to bear him his child. Kagome wondered what had become of him and Sango. She sighed and turned over on her side, trying to bury the empty feeling inside her chest.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes suddenly fluttered open. She glanced at her alarm clock: 1:30 in the morning. She slipped her school uniform on and silently crept out of the house. She made her way through the dark to the Bone Eater's well. She paused at the door, lightly letting her hand trace the pattern of the wood before pushing the doors open.   
  
She slowly walked down the stairs, almost as if she was in a trance. 'I want to go back!'   
  
She jumped down the well, landing lightly on the bottom, without being greeted by the warm light that used to transport her between the worlds. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"What am I doing here? I know I can't get back. Inuyasha, why did you have to do this to me?"  
  
Silent tears ran down Kagome's cheeks uncontrollably.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up back in her bed. This had happened before. She would go visit the well at night, and her grandfather, even though he was old, would carry her out of the well and bring her to her room.  
  
She sighed. From her room she could smell the scent of bacon cooking. Mom. And strangely, she could hear her mother's light footsteps as she crossed the kitchen floor. She could hear her brother Sota's video game. And she could hear her grandfather muttering something about evil demons in the night. She got up out of bed and walked down the stairs. She hadn't bothered to put on a decent outfit, she was still wearing her pajamas.  
  
Her mother's back was turned to her, her brother was in another room, and grandfather was sitting at the table still muttering about evils and such.  
  
Kagome's mother turned to her, smiling. "Good morning, Kago-." Her mother seemed to be debating something as she stared at her daughter. "Kagome, are my eyes playing tricks on me, or do you have cat ears?"  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide. "Did, did you say, ca-cat ears?" Her hands shot up to the side of her face. She didn't have ears...slowly her hands moved further up her head, reaching the top. She felt them, as fury and soft as Buyo, her cat's. She ran to her bathroom and stopped before her mirror. There they were, brown, fuzzy, and well, Kagome thought with a giggle, kinda cute.   
  
She sighed. How could this have happened? What could have brought this on? She hadn't been near any cat demons, since, since, two years ago!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe Inuyasha would just run off with the jewel like that" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Miroku had eased his way to her side, and draped his arm around her shoulders. Kagome, please try to calm yourself, we will need your skill of being able to detect the jewel to find him. And we will find him Kagome."  
  
But as they had wandered around, they had come across a cat demon, she had stopped them, saying that she had seen them with the jewel, and that she was going to take this chance to take it, seeing as the beg smelly dog wasn't with them. Kagome had helped fight, but, her arrows missed.   
  
The cat demon realized that Kagome was the weakest of the group, and decided to destroy her first. She had gotten Kagome with her claws before Miroku jumped in front of her and used his staff to fend the demon off Kagome so that Sango could kill it with her boomerang. Kaeda had said that Kagome's wound was merely a flesh wound, and that Kagome would be better within a few days thanks to the help of some healing herbs.  
  
And so Kagome had thought nothing of it.   
  
And now two years later, whatever had been in those claws of the demon, had finally started the process of turning Kagome into a demon.  
  
'I have to talk to Kaeda, Sango, Miroku.....'  
  
But how? How could she get back there? It was impossible without the jewel wasn't it?  
  
But how did Inuyasha always go through the well without her?----- 


	2. Inuyasha

Ok, thankies to all those who reviewed to my last chapter, and here goes the next one!  
  
I do not own Inuyasha. Good, I hate him. That's why he's the bad guy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Kagome was surrounded by a familiar glow as she leapt down into the well.   
  
'I can finally go back!'  
  
But as she rejoiced in the fact that because of the demon who was transforming her she could now go through the well, she shivered as she could feel its blood coursing through her. It beckoned her forward, calling for her to give in and surrender. To become all demon.  
  
When Kagome landed softly, she looked up. It was hard to see the sky. Vines had grown over the well's opening, and only a few rays of light made their way into the dark depths.   
  
Kagome found a vine that hung down and climbed up to the surface, noticing it was relatively easier than she recalled.   
  
Kagome looked around. Te forest was thicker than it once had been. The grass reached to her waist. And she couldn't see Inuyasha's tree over the tops of the others.  
  
She walked around in circles, trying to find something familiar. But, having no luck, se chose one direction, hoping she could trust her instincts, and it would lead her to the village.  
  
And it did.  
  
And the village, was, big.  
  
Very big.  
  
It had grown quite large in the time Kagome had been gone. She walked caustiously through the village, noting the surprised looks on peoples faces. Some of them even looked scared. She didn't blame them.   
  
She saw Kaede's hut and ran towards it. She noticed someone sweeping and stopped running.   
  
It...  
  
Was...  
  
"Miroku!!!"  
  
She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest.  
  
Miroku was shocked, because one, Kagome was here, and two, she was hugging him. Had she not learned anything in the time that she had spent with him? He would have to... refresh her memory.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist. One hand stroked her back soothingly, while the other worked its way lower....  
  
Smack.  
  
Kagome unwrapped herself from Miroku. She stared up at him huffily. Her face red from the tears. She sniffled softly. Her ears were laid back on her head. Her tail twitched in annoyance.   
  
Miroku scratched the back of his head. "Why are you here Kagome?" Her noticed her tail. And ear flicked at the top of her head and his eyes shot up to follow the movement. "And why is there.... well.... ummm..."  
  
Kagome interrupted him. "Yes I know, I have cat ears and a tail. I need to see Kaede. I'm hoping she can do something about this."  
  
Miroku nodded. He led her inside to where Kaede was washing the floor. She glanced up from her work and nearly fainted. "Ka-Kagome?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome explained to Kaede what was happening to her. "But Kaede, why did it take two whole years for this to start?"  
  
"My guess is that it took so long because the demons soul is here in this time. If you had been here, the changing would have started much sooner."  
  
"Kaede, is there any way to stop this demon from transforming Kagome?"  
  
Kaede sighed. "I have no idea. I have heard of some remedies that lie north of here. They are rumored to cure any illness caused by a demon. Transforming might be too strong of an incantation for the herbs to cure."  
  
"But, it's worth a try, isn't it?" Kagome looked wearily at Kaede and Miroku. "Wait. Miroku, what happened to Sango? I thought....."  
  
Miroku chuckled lightly. "You thought I held feelings for her."  
  
Kagome looked suddenly nervous. "Well, I just thought... I mean....you always.....and....that....."  
  
Miroku chuckled again. "Sango confided to me that she had strong feelings for Inuyasha, and when you left, she ran off after him."  
  
"Oh... Miroku, I'm so sorry." She gently reached over and laid her hand on his shoulder. She looked into his eyes. Trying to read his emotions.  
  
"Kagome. It's alright. I never was really in love with Sango. Please, do not feel sorry for me."   
  
He put on one of his patented grins. "Really, it's ok."  
  
He lowered his face to hers, pulled in by her concern. Kaede coughed nervously, bringing the two back to reality.  
  
Kagome flushed and twitched her tail. She glanced away.   
  
'I don't need this now. One moment I'm worried about becoming a demon, and the next I'm almost ki-kissing, Mi-Miroku!'  
  
"I need to go for a walk!" Kagome yelled suddenly. She stood up and ran outside.  
  
'I thought that all this time I was still in love with Inuyasha. These two years I haven't even been able to look at another guy. And now, I see Miroku for barely a half hour, and already I was that close to kissing him! What's wrong with me?'  
  
Kagome shook her head vigorously, trying to clear the thoughts in her head. 'Think of, um. Math! I hate math. Um. English! Hate English. In fact, I hate all of school. Except for art. Art is fun. Sometimes.'  
  
She sighed. 'Mom and grandpa don't even know where I am. They don't know I can go through the well. I just ran out on mom.'  
  
A reassuring hand rested on her shoulder, Kagome whirled around to see Miroku grinning down at her.   
  
"Why are you staying here with Kaede.?"  
  
"Well, she has grown weaker in these past two years. And as you can see, the village has grown larger. She asked if I would stay with her and help her protect the village. I gladly agreed."  
  
"Are you going to come with me. To go get the herbs?" Kagome's voice gave away more hope in its tone than she had anticipated.   
  
Miroku smirked. "Do you want me to go?"  
  
Instead of getting angry and playing into Miroku's game, she played along. Realizing all she wanted at that moment was a friend she could rely on. Someone she could trust. Someone she could talk to.  
  
"It would be ducky if you could come."  
  
He chuckled. "Then I will accompany you, Kagome Higarashi, in your search of a cure for your ailment."  
  
Kagome linked her arm through Miroku's. "I missed you, ya know. Let's go back to Kaede's."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok, lemme know what ya think. Thanks for reading this much! 


End file.
